When Farkle Met the Real Lucas
by Eyeseers
Summary: All alone in the Friar's house, Farkle discovers something new about the Texas boy that he could use for his own pleasure.
**When Farkle Met the Real Lucas**

 _A One-Shot_

 _Characters from Girl Meets World are_ _ **not**_ _owned nor created by Eyeseers Inc. They are created and owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Disney Channel Corporation. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. The actor sexual orientation is not based on their character's orientation. If you do believe that this is real, then you are clearly delusional. If you don't like boyxboy, then stop reading now! Enjoy!_

Farkle walked in through the Friar's doors, searching for the young Texan. This had been the first time that Farkle had seen Lucas's house. The inside of their house was just like a home from Texas. There was wooden-paneled walls, a faux stone fireplace and pictures of cowboys and horses throughout the big house. He even had various types of lassos on the wall, including a horse's head.

"Lucas...Lucas! It's Farkle! I'm here to work on our project!" shouted Farkle. _God! Where is he? He must be here somewhere in this big-ass house._

Suddenly, Farkle heard a slight moan coming from the hallway. He headed up the crazy spiral staircase, following the sound of the fourteen year old boy's moans. Farkle continued to trail the moans as it became louder and louder. Finally, he reached the source of the weird moaning. It was coming from Lucas's room. He opened the door to Lucas's room and became shocked at what he saw. Farkle opened the door and saw Lucas lying on the bed, completely naked, fucking himself with a seven-inch white dildo while stroking his six inches.

"Ugh! Fuck me Farkle! Fuck me with your sexy little cock!" grunted Lucas, shoving more and more of the dildo in and out of his hole.

"Only if you call me daddy!" said Farkle, walking closer to the naked teen.

"WHAT THE-! Farkle, it's not what it looks like! Please don't tell anyone, especially Riley and Maya!" replied the naked teen, still in shock. Immediately, Farkle slowly moved up the bed and shocked the Texan by capturing the boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Farkle always wanted to be with Lucas. When the two first met, Farkle developed a little crush on the Texan. Every time he saw him, butterflies would fill his stomach. He knew one day that he would have to confront his feelings, but he never figured that it would be today and like this.

"Looks like today is your lucky day buddy!" Farkle said as he slowly removed his red and gray shirt. Lucas moaned lustfully at the sight of the boy genius as his soft cock grew hard again.

"Wow!" said Lucas as he lightly began to rub his fingers all over the young boy's slim chest. His hand moved slowly down on Farkle's chest until he reached the teen's blue jeans. _God! I can't believe that I've gotten this close to Farkle. He's so cute and charming! I think he's ready to go to the next level._

They both looked into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss, allowing Farkle's tongue into his mouth. Lucas moaned loudly as the brunette continued to explore his tongue. Without noticing, Lucas's face began to redden as he started unbuckling Farkle's slim fit jeans before slowly pulling them down to reveal his bulging boxer briefs. Lucas swallowed anxiously and hooked his fingers to the edges of the briefs before carefully sliding them off. As his briefs were thrown to the other side of the room, Farkle's hard erection popped up.

The young genius was shaking with fear as his shaft was being exposed to his best friend. Farkle's cock stood at five and a half inches, a column of light-dark white skin. It was also circumcised, the shaft was shift and his mushroom head was just leaking with pre-cum. He already had a little brown bush above his cock, but he was mostly smooth including on his tight balls.

"You shouldn't be afraid of this, Farkle. You're pretty big for your age! You are bigger than most guys I've done." Encouraged Lucas as he became shocked in awe, with the young genius's cock inches from his face.

The Texan slowly reached out and lightly squeezed Farkle's cock. Farkle moaned a little as someone else touched his dick for the first time. As Lucas became mesmerized in the genius's cock, he had forgotten about his own six inch, which was begging for attention. Farkle gave Lucas the nod and the hunky Texan took a big gulp and licked around the fragile mushroom head.

"Oh god Lucas…!" sighed Farkle from the feeling of the Texan using his tongue to lick and tease every inch of the genius's mushroom head.

Lucas could only grin at the sweet sound of his name escaping the genius's mouth. He chose to tease the young teen more by flicking his tongue back and forth against the piss slit of his best friend's cock. After teasing the young teen, Lucas leaned in further and sucked on the first inches of Farkle's cock.

"Yeah, Lucas. Suck on 'daddy's' cock!" demanded Farkle as he began to face fuck him.

The young genius raised his hips off the bed in order to force more of his shaft into Lucas's mouth. The Texan moaned continuously as more and more of the boy's length entered his mouth, causing the boy to reach closer to his orgasm. Farkle couldn't hold it anymore as clear liquid streamed from the tip to gather on the hunky teen's tongue.

"Mm...Pretty tasty" said Lucas with a smile as he finished swallowing Farkle's cum.

Farkle pulled the Texan off of his cock and made pressed his lips against Lucas's. Despite the surprise, Lucas began to kiss Farkle back with the pair sharing another passionate kiss. Each kiss became longer until they were fully making out. The longer they made out, the harder Farkle's flaccid cock grew. A whine escaped from the Texan's mouth as Farkle moved away from Lucas, only inches apart.

"Get on your back….NOW!" Roared Farkle as Lucas immediately followed his orders.

Lucas climbed onto the bed, lying flat on his back. His legs were raised in the air, showing off his ass. Which looked so round and fuckable. Farkle was so anxious to enter the hunky teen's tight, cute hole of his.

After receiving a nod from his slave, Farkle got in between the boy's tan muscular legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders, exposing his puckered hole. Once his legs were finally in position, Farkle lifted his hands to the Texan's mouth and slipped a finger inside his lips, letting Lucas's tongue drool spit over his finger. He pulled his wet finger out and without warning Lucas, slid the finger into his ass. Lucas released a fierce cry as his ass was being invaded by Farkle's fingers.

Despite the pain, Lucas didn't stop him as his master slowly started to finger fuck him for little while before adding another digit. After getting used to two fingers inside of him, the young genius spread his fingers apart, scissoring him.

"U-UH! A-Ahhh… Fuck! F-Fuck me, please!" shouted Lucas, ready for Farkle's cock to ram him.

With a smile on his face, Farkle eased his fingers out the hunky teen. The teen reached down and gave his five and a half inch cock a few strokes before lining up with the Texan's ass.

"If you want it, beg for it!" barked Farkle, ignoring the thought that anyone could walk in on them like this.

"P-Please Farkle! I want you….I always wanted you ever since we first met! You are so hot and good-looking! And your cock is so delicious in my mouth! I want every inch of cock inside of me! I-I want you to fuck the cum out of me!" Begged Lucas.

"That's what I want to hear, Bitch boy!" shouted Farkle, running his hands up and down Lucas's defined flanks.

Without the hunky teen noticing, Farkle pushed forward. The head of his cock finally popped into the warmth of Lucas's pink anus. The Texan's whines increased as Farkle pushed all the way into the teen's ass. The young genius paused once his cock was fully inside the hunky teen, allowing Lucas to get use to another boy's cock inside of him. Lucas was clearly in a state of painfulness as high-pitched guttural sounds escaped his mouth.

Lucas gave a slight nod to the young genius as Farkle gently thrusted in and out of the Texan's ass. As he continued to thrust, the fourteen year old found himself loving the fact that Lucas's ass was squeezing his cock and milking it for his cum.

"Damn Lucas…. your ass is tight as fuck!" moaned out Farkle as he began to roughly push in and out.

The young genius couldn't help but moan powerfully as he lost himself in the warmth of the Texan's anus and began to fuck the handsome, bitch boy senselessly. Once Farkle found a rhythm, he was pounding Lucas hard. Farkle's balls slapped against the Texan's bubble butt with such force that he was abusing the better-looking boy's prostate. He pounded the boy's ass so hard that the bed began to shake violently as the moans of the two sweaty naked boys got louder.

"Oh god, Daddy…" Lucas moaned as he was getting pounded by the boy he loved and craved for.

"Yeah! You like this don't you! Filling your hot, tight bubble butt with my massive cock." Farkle asked with a smirk, as he pulled his cock almost all the way out and rammed it back in.

"FUCK YEAH, DADDY! I love it! I never want it to stop! Keep fucking me!" Lucas screamed out, knowing that he didn't have to stay quiet since his parents weren't in the house.

Lucas reached down and grabbed his six inch erect cock, giving it a firm squeeze. He began stoking himself, curving his hand on the upstroke. The Texan edged himself until he opened his eyes and looked directly into Farkle's eyes, his mouth open while he gasped for breath. As the young genius looked down at the Texan jacking off, he leaned down and caught Lucas in a hot, sweaty, romantic kiss.

"Aw shit daddy! I'm gonna cum…" Lucas breathed heavily as he threw his head back and released a loud sigh of pleasure. He furiously stroked his cock, feeling his load shooting through him.

Like all the other hunky guys like him, Lucas's orgasm was explosive as spurts of his thick, white cum splattered on his face and pooled in his mouth. Some globs of cum flew onto his toned chest and the last few shots covered his washboard abs. It took him two minutes to shoot his entire load. The Texan blushed a little when Farkle reached down and scooped up some of his cum and tasted it, sucking off each finger trying to satisfy his hunger for cum.

"Farkle…" moaned out Lucas with the teen squirming around from his first major orgasm in weeks.

After enjoying the Texan's cum, Farkle returned to fucking the teen with Lucas moaning senselessly as his ass tightened around the young genius's cock. As he picked up the pace of shoving his cock into the muscular teen's ass, Farkle knew that it wouldn't be able to last any longer.

Grabbing onto his muscular hips, Farkle violently thrusted in and out of Lucas's ass as hard as he could. He forced his cock in as deep as he could into the younger boy and went over the edge. The young genius began to shoot his load, with Lucas's ass milking his cock dry. Lucas could only moan as he felt Farkle's cum shooting into him, coating his insides.

Once he had finished shooting his load into Lucas's ass, the young genius slowly eased his cock out of hunky teen and dropped onto the bed. The boy's cum began to ooze out of the Texan's hole and onto the bed sheets with Lucas cuddling into Farkle as his head laid on Farkle's slim chest. They both fell into a deep slumber, succumbing to each other's arms.

 **Who's ready for Season 3 of Girl Meets World? Things are getting heavy. I LOVE it when Lucas becomes the submissive one. I have been meaning to write this one-shot for some time. More one-shots to come.**

 _ **PS - Make Sure to Review this story and all my other stories.**_


End file.
